matrixfandomcom-20200222-history
Sati
Sati was an exile that was created without a purposeRama-Kandra explains this to Neo in the film The Matrix Revolutions. by programs Rama-Kandra and Kamala. The Oracle, who protected Sati after she was smuggled into the Matrix, believed that the child would someday have a large impact on the future of both humans and the Machines.The Oracle reveals this to Ghost in the video game Enter the Matrix. Biography Saved from Deletion Because Sati was created without a purpose, she was born an exile and would have been scheduled for deletion if the Machines found out that she existed. However, after consulting the Oracle on how to save their daughter, Rama-Kandra and Kamala made a deal with the Merovingian to smuggle her into the Matrix by offering the termination code for the Oracle's outer shell. The Oracle promised to watch over the child after Rama-Kandra and Kamala left the Matrix. The Oracle allowed the deal to go ahead as she believed that Sati was important. Meeting at Mobil Avenue They met Neo while he was in Mobil Avenue. Sati was the first to speak to him when he woke up. She explained to Neo where he was and said that they cannot leave this location unless the Trainman allows them to. Rama-Kandra then calls Sati to him, not wanting her to disturb Neo any further. During Neo and Rama-Kandra's conversation, Rama-Kandra explains that he and his wife Kamala had to try and save Sati from deletion as she was created out of love and without a purpose. Going through Mobil Avenue was the only way to bring her daughter into the Matrix without the Machines knowing about it. as they return to the Matrix.]] The Trainman arrived to pick up Sati and her family and take them into the Matrix. As she and her family entered the train, the Trainman did not allow Neo on board and threatened Rama-Kandra that he will be left behind if he helps him. Rama-Kandra, having no choice but to leave Neo, boards the train and enters the Matrix with his family. Smith's Ambush with The Oracle.]] After the train dropped off Sati in the Matrix, she was brought to the Oracle's apartment to be in her care. Neo, after escaping Mobil Avenue with the help of Trinity, Morpheus, and Seraph, met Sati again at the Oracle's apartment, where she and the Oracle were baking cookies. Once Neo arrived, the Oracle told Sati to be with Seraph while she speaks with Neo. for the first time.]] After Neo leaves, Sati returned to finish baking the cookies with the Oracle and took some in a bag with Seraph. As Sati and Seraph were leaving the apartment complex, the lights within the hallway began to turn off and were soon followed by Smiths. Trying to escape, Seraph and Sati entered an apartment room only to have the Smiths find them. Sati tells a Smith that he is a bad man before being assimilated by them. A New Dawn After Neo's final battle with Smith, the Matrix was reloaded once again. All those that were assimilated by Smith were returned to their original states. Sati awoke next to a black cat and was eventually discovered by Seraph. Both of them approached the Oracle, who was sitting at a bench in a park overlooking Mega City. The three of them looked at the sunrise that Sati has created in honor of Neo. She asked the Oracle if they will ever see him again, to which the Oracle replied that she believes they will. ''The Matrix Online'' Appearances *''The Matrix Revolutions'' *''The Matrix: Path of Neo'' *''The Matrix Online'' Trivia *In the theatrical releases she was portrayed by actress Tanveer K. Atwal (sometimes credited as Tanveer Atwal). Symbolism *Sati is a Pali term (Pali is the language in which the teachings of the Buddha were originally recorded), which is often translated as "mindfulness." It connotes awareness, attention, and remembering. In the Buddhist tradition, sati is cultivated as a tool for observing how the mind creates suffering moment by moment. It is practiced to develop wisdom and insight, which ultimately alleviates suffering. *Sati is also the name of Parvati (a Hindu godess, wife of Shiva who is the god of creation, perseverance and destruction) after being reincarnated for the second time. *Sati is also the name of an ancient Indian tradition in which a widow commits suicide by throwing herself on to the burning funeral pyre of her husband. References ru:Сати Category:Females Category:Exile Characters Category:The Matrix Revolutions Category:The Matrix: Path of Neo Category:Characters in MxO Category:Characters Category:Characters in The Matrix Revolutions Category:Characters in The Matrix: Path of Neo Category:The Matrix Online